themiseryhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Student Page: April March
Name: April March Age: 18 DOB: '''April 21st, 1995 '''Gender: Female Species: Human Occupation/role: Goodie goodie Straight A prep, member of the orchestra, graduated class of 2013 Orientation: Straight Relationship status: Single Dorm Room/Roommate: 204, Likes: Books, studying, music, practicing her violin, talking to people online, calm situations, the color blue, her dad, dresses and skirts Dislikes: Overly sugary foods, failing, her step mom, having to mother Augustus at times (and yet she doesn't do anything to stop that...) Personality: Somewhat shy, really likes school and doing well. Wants to succeed and be noticed, but has difficulty speaking her mind and asking for what she wants. Extremely responsible, to the point of acting older and more mature than she is. Could probably stand to loosen up a little? Extremely overbearing and overprotective of her younger brother Augustus, to the point of mothering him. Backstory: Once upon a time, Augustus and April March were stereotypical rich kids. They had a dad, Wallace March. He means well and certainly tries. He's also often absent due to a very busy work schedule and is a bit detached from the real world, much to April's dismay since she's a daddy's girl. They had a mom, Trudy March. She was a concert pianist who wanted to have everything JUST SO. Unfortunately there were several things in Trudy's life that weren't just so. April tried to help by doing things like helping around the house and making sure Augustus behaved, but try as April might, it didn't work. Trudy ended up having a mental breakdown when April was nine and Augustus was seven, resulting in her demanding a divorce from Wallace. One of the ways April learned to cope with all of this was through talking to people online. She ended up becoming close to one person in particular, Isaac Gagnon. She became the first person outside of his family that he told about the fact that he was a werewolf. Wallace moved on since the divorced and married a twenty-something named June Phillips. She really wants to be a good stepmom, but April refuses to see her as anything besides a trophy wife. The pamphlets June has read unfortunately don't say how to deal with that. Skip to a few years later. Augustus was going to enter high school and April was going to start the eleventh grade when Wallace suggested they attend a boarding school in West Virginia called Misery High. His reasons for sending them there were various, it's a good school, good educational oppurtunities, looks good on college applications. Truthfully it has more to do with his younger sister Paula's death and a poor attempt to get his kids to connect with her kids. Since Coming to Misery High: April learned that she happened to be going to the same school as Isaac, and that was amazing news. The two became even closer friends now that they knew each other in real life. Besides that though, she made very few friends. She got close to at the end of her junior year, even going to prom with him. But that eventually fell apart because they wanted different things from their relationship. She liked him as a friend, he was hoping to date. Things started going pear shaped around November, 2012. Her dad and June visited the school and announced that June was going to be having a baby. She went to the Valentine's Day dance with , only to learn that he was a werewolf hunter and had attacked Isaac. She tried getting information from him that could be used against him, only to inadvertantly reveal Isaac's identity to him. To add to that, Augustus started to act... unwell. He wasn't sleeping, and he started to hear things around spring break. June insisted that Augustus talk to a psychiatrist, who diagnosed him with disorganized schizophrenia. Strangely, Augustus seemed to be getting worse after this. Their family was almost to the point of hospitalizing him, something that she knew Augustus wouldn't want. She promised she'd try to find an alternative and went to do research in the school's library. Once in there, she ran into a ghost. It was then that she began to wonder. Ghosts weren't normal, but they occurred at the school for some reason. Could the thing causing ghosts to appear somehow be making Augustus worse? She asked the ghost this and he said that if she really wanted to help her brother, she'd meet him at midnight. A different ghost took her down to the basement. Once there, she met with the singular voice that Augustus had been hearing. It told her that if she wanted it to leave Augustus alone, she would have to give up something of equal value; the memories of her friendship with Isaac. It was a difficult choice for her to make, but she agreed to it. As far as anyone knows, April March and Isaac Gagnon have never met. Of course, that doesn't do anything to change the fact that she still remembers... '''Relations: '''Daughter of Wallace March, stepdaughter of June Phillips March, older sister of Augustus March, cousin of Carl Henry Frederickson and Annie May Frederickson, niece of Paula March Frederickson Category:student pages Category:students Category:class of 2013 Category:Female Students Category:Graduates